civbulgarfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Whitevayne
Charles Whitevayne, born year 723, was one of the greatest tacticians and generals to walk upon Roggarian ground. He sprang from the city of Constantinople born to Lissandra and Garius Whitevayne, the main line of the prodigal family. He studied hard in his young and studied magic at Hogwarts and battle arts and war under his father. He accompanied his father in his campaigns and travels across the lands, Observing battles in Hajatas fought for Kamborash. Him and his twin brother, Philip Whitevayne, studied the ways of the sword and served in the Iron legion as captains under their father. The Conqueror After campaigning in Hajatas for the Iron Legion the General returned home to a land devastated by plague and famine. A perfect time to strike the whitevayne revenge against actions taken by the council in the previous decades. In 756 Charles gathered some leaders from amongst the nobility and formed a plan to overthrow the Queen Stormbeast. The preparations were made and a plan made by the rebel Commander Charles. On the 22nd of Charodis Charles advanced his army of over 45 thousand men on the capital of Roggar with the intent of removing the Queen. She was not there as there had been traitors in the Commanders Camp. Certain nobles were not loyal to the Whitevayne. The city captured, Charles left a force behind to hold the capital and siege the fortress of the Citadel. He then marched his forces to Muttville. On the morning of the 26th of Charodis, the Queen's army stood a mile south of the bridge on the small river Mountspring, which flows into the Fullwater. The rebel army is a mile north, close to the city of Firsthold. The Royal forces negotiated for a duel on the bridge of the longfork between the Queen, who was actually her cousin, and a Demon ogre which was humiliated. The Decoy beat the Ogre to death on the bridge that morning. Charles seeing his gambit fail decided to attack the Royalist forces. He charged over the bridge and attack the Royal army. He followed up the attack with cavalry charges flanking the rear and destroying the enemy morale. The entire royalist force was slaughtered down to a man.The cavalry charge was met by a tight defense, but when the mass of infantry crashed into the enemy, the battle was essentially over - all that was left was a slaughter as the royalist forces were butchered, standing no chance against these enemies. The Queen was the only one who was spared - her plate armor had protected her from being fatally wounded, but she was out of the fight eventually. Whitevayne soldiers dragged her to the victorious commanders, who were toasting to a great victory as newly raised skeletons were dancing for the entertainment of onlookers, the spirit of the army high. The Queen was thrown to the ground and now the commanders turned their attention to her. The first thing Charles Whitevayne noticed was that she was not wearing the dragonbone crown. There was muttering among the soldiers and commanders - as he was grinding his teeth, he moved forward and grabbed her mask, ripping it off to reveal a woman too young and too normal-looking to be Bryngarda - a relative of hers, it must have been, he thought to himself. Anastasia Stormguard said nothing, a defiant stare in her eyes. The Duke turned away angrily "Have fun with her boys" He called his commanders to plan the next part of their campaign. On the 28th Whitevayne took Vahkrin, pirate ships having allowed him to seize crucial crossing points on the river. Using trickery he sent forth men in disguise combined with undead and necromancy-controlled militia from Vahkrin that managed to get the drawbridge into Muttvile opened - they kept it open long enough for the cavalry "pursuing them" to charge in and engage the defenders as the remaining Whitevayne army approaches from the south - Muttvile itself is now under attack, the Queen's Last Stand! After a full hour of fighting, the rebels have taken the gatehouse and now have a beachhead in the castle grounds! The defenders took some casualties and are now are withdrawing towards the castle. The rebel forces could no longer be stopped as they broke into the castle and began slaughtering the defenders - Ser Vilkar had fallen, trying to buy time. Ser Cornhusk reported to Queen Bryngarda Stormbeast, who'd just finished her meditation of the situation "We've spotted him, my Queen! Leading the Whitevayne forces, it's the monster!" With grim determination on her face, no mask to hide it, she gives the order "Let's make it another Nayte" Explosions shake the castle on all sides - massive amounts of gunpowder that had been stored and placed in key positions , along with what magic could be summoned, all combined to produce the bigggest possible explosion, sending large chunks of stone flying, while towers and walls collapsed on top of hundreds, if not thousands of men. The siege is over. Duke Charles Whitevayne, safe in his command post south of the city from where he commanded the battle, is informed that the explosion killed the Queen, her remaining forces, close to a thousand of his, including his twin brother, Philip. By the 1st of Jurias news of the coup, the Siege of Muttvile and the Queen's demise have spread to the rest of Roggar. Duke Whitevayne holds the largest force in the Kingdom at Muttvile, while Durand Martel leads the royal army somewhere in the Malkog region Immediately after the Siege of Muttvile, Duke Whitevayne moved on to Gobbopolis - with great speed he managed to arive there on the 1st of Zemis, ahead of the reinforcements that were coming towards the city - a force of seven thousand minotaurs. Positioning himself between the city and the minotaurs, Whitevayne negotiated with them and somehow managed to convince them to switch sides - now preparing to besiege Gobbopolis with an overwhelming force, it seems he'd managed to break the will of his foes - the War Council and the Duke of Gobbopolis offered to begin negotiations to end the Third Roggarian Civil War. The Betrayal On the 1st of Stomnis, 765, a standoff between King Lexon Woods and Dragoncommander Charles Whitevayne led to the beginning of the Siege of The Citadel - it's still ongoing more than a week later, by which time lords in the region have learned of it. Two thirds of the Royal Army sided with the King, the rest barricading themselves in the Citadel with the Dragoncommander. The King had demanded the entire army be called out for practice. Charles wary of the command because drills weren't planned for another week let some forces leave the citadel. Unbeknownst to the Dragoncommander the King was betraying his General and had plans to destroy Eternia. After ten days of siege and bloody fighting, Dragoncommander Charles Whitevayne has come on top over King Lexon Woods. When humanitarian aid personnel opened the gate to outer Dragonstomb, a reinforcing army from Constantinople entered and attacked the King's forces from the rear - seeing no way out, the King surrendered himself. His forces were spared and pardoned, as they'd only been following orders, but the King would be punished. It is anounced that in six months' time a trial will be held for King Lexon Woods of Roggar. Charles Whitevayne has proclaimed himself Regent for this duration of time. The Royal Army, having lost more than a third of its forces at this siege, is being reinforced by the forces of the Duchy of Eternia in keeping the peace in the capital. All nobles and rulers of the realm are invited to the Trial of King Lexon Woods, to begin on the 12th of Kovinar, 765, in Dragonstomb.